


Rose Garden One-shots{Oscar Diaz&Ruby Martinez}

by Severe_Anxiety



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bottom ruby, top oscar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe_Anxiety/pseuds/Severe_Anxiety
Summary: These are just little things with Oscar and Rubs {My nickname for Ruby} That just pop into my mind when I'm bored so I might not post that much sorry and I am open to any criticism which there will defiantly be so thanks and enjoy❤❤❤❤❤❤❤😍^﹏^
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Ruby Martinez, Oscar Diaz&Ruby Martinez
Kudos: 45





	1. Snuggle Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first one is in an AU where oscar was never in the Santos and everyone but oscar, was already 18 so Ruby is 18 and Oscar is like 21 maybe 22 so it is legal so don't come for me okay.

_Oscar had just gotten back from work he's been working at a restaurant, It's a family Business, Where his mom and dad had met, But that's a story for another time._

"Baby where are you?"

Silence...

"Baby...?"

_Oscar decides to go looking for his fiance first he looked in the bathroom which was shiny clean because his fiance was a clean freak but like he loved him so he wouldn't change a thing about Rubs, the dining room, the living room, even the attic but no that was till he heard the sweet little snores of his adorable little fiance from the room over {he was no longer in the attic but the guest bedroom} so he went to their bedroom to see him snuggled up in four little blankets in a tight little boll so he decided that it was best not to wake ruby and just grab another blanket and snuggle up with him_


	2. 18th Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's Ruby's birthday and he is now legally old enough to have sex with Oscar so that's what he's going to do. So like Oscar's present for Ruby is, well birthday blowjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I know that this was supposed to be a smut chapter but like I couldn't because it's hard because it isn't what I like to do with my time because a good love story is better than a rough fuck that means nothing because I'm a helpless romantic who loves love and if you don't then you can go fuck yourself, now I hope you enjoy and some of the Spanish might be wrong but that's because I speck very little spanish sorry

_ "Happy birthday!" was all that Ruby could hear from all the favorite people in his life. There was Cesar, Monse, Jamal, his mom, and dad, Mario, and his girlfriend, the twins, Abuelita, last but not least his favorite person in the whole wide world his boyfriend {well it was a secret that they were dating but everyone knew that they were friends but it was not legal seeing as he was 17 and Oscar was 20 sooo there was that and he knows that it's not right but he didn't care because here was this tall goddess who was his crush of 7 years who liked him back so he was gonna take whatever he could get even if that meant it would have to be a secret for a full year but he's waited 7 years what's 1 more. Did I mention that Oscar told Ruby how he felt on Ruby's 17th birthday so there was that.} Ruby finds his way towards Oscar who he saw sweep out the back while making eye contact with Ruby, He had kept his eyes glued to that door to make sure that no one else went in there but to be sure he slipped into the bathroom to ask Oscar if anyone else was there he said no. Once he got out of the bathroom it looked like there was no one looking for him so he announced that he was going to bed and he texted Oscar that he wanted him in his room right now, so that's what Oscar did he went there without letting anyone see him._

"Baby are you here" Oscar whispered as he entered the dark-room that's when he heard the small little whimpers and whines coming from the far right of the room that seemed to go on forever. That's when he decided to stop acting like a fool and just turn on the damn like {dumbass} and when he did boy was he surprised because what he found was his boyfriend with his hands tied above his head and his legs tied together {so like basically a naked pencil, did I mention he was naked} and sitting next to him were various dildo's and vibrator's and lube's and finally a pace of condoms. This made Oscar growl with lust.

"Bebe que es esto/Baby what are you doing?" Oscar said in a hushed as he walked over and Ruby was like 'The fuck do you think is going on I'm here naked in front of you tied up with all sorts of sex toys lube and condoms so like the fuck boi-.-,~_~'{As if he didn't know.}

"Bueno estoy sentado aqui esperando ser jodido/Well I'm sitting here waiting to get fucked." He deadpanned as best he could while having a vibrator in his ass.

"Well if that's the case why don't we get started shall we?" Oscar asked as he slowly pulled.

"Yes please." Ruby pleaded as he squirmed his way closer to Oscar the best he could because his arms and legs were tied so like do with that as you will.

"Okay if that's what you want but are sure because I know that your a virgin so I don't want to hurt because I love you, okay?" Oscar says

"Of course I'm sure because I love you and I trust you to always keep me safe, like, you promised me, okay," Ruby said as he scooted closer to Oscar so he could lay his head in his lap.

"Okay, baby only if you trust me enough," Oscar said as he pets Ruby's hair. Ruby just smiled and nodded his head while Oscar ran his fingers through his hair.

_About half an hour later Oscar has cum twice and Ruby three or four times no one kept count after the second time because the pleasure was far too great and they loved it especially Ruby seeing as this was his first time. At first, he had to bite his fist to keep from screaming because of the pain but, now he had to bite his to keep from moaning because his family has right outside so was everyone he knew so that would not be a great thing to happen right now so yeah back to the story sorry._

"*muffled*"Ahhhhhhhh it feels so good ahh" Ruby moaned as he pushed his ass back onto Oscar's dick as he snaps his dick into {And this part is according to Oscar only but like that's what ever} Ruby's fine, fine ass.

"Suhhh, baby you don't want anyone to hear you, do you baby?" Oscar cooed as he brought Ruby's head up by his neck so oscar could suck on his neck, which he had found only meer minutes ago, was only one of Ruby's extensive kinks and boy were there some weird ones on that list {and no I will not tell you what they are, you vulgar motherfuckers, but let us continue.}

"Sorry, daddy" He mumbled as he put his hands over his mouth to cover up any more noise that tried to spill from his mouth like a waterfall

_Hi so this took a long time to write and I'm sorry about that but life hasn't been great right now and so I want to say that I will eventually make a part 2 of this but right now in my life I need to just focus on small things and little cute things that will make life seem happier no matter what is happening, sorry._


End file.
